A Different Father
by Ugnep2000
Summary: On October 31st, 1981, what if Sirius Black adopted Harry Potter? This AU includes Voldemort Death Eaters, Evil Dumbledore and a free SIrius Black... Rated T
1. Discovery

Prologue:_ As Voldemort walked in the night he smiled at how eager Peter Pettigrew had been. That little rat would do anything to save his life... even assisting in the murder of one of his best friends. But now, as Voldemort approached the Potter residence, he put these happy thoughts behind him. It was time to get rid of that pesky prophecy by killing the boy who was capable of defeating him. Once he killed the boy, the rest of magical Britain was sure to follow. Nothing could stop him while he had his 6 horcruxes! During all this musing, The Dark Lord had finally reached the Potter house. He easily blasted the door open with a reducto. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off- Avada Kedavra!" Did that fool actually believe he could hold off Lord Voldemort? Without a wand?! Smiling, he advanced on the Potter brat, raising his wand- " Not my Harry! Please! NO! I'll do anything-" The dark lord sent her to her husband with a a flash of green light. The boy was looking around expectantly, as if his parents were going to enter any second. Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" Pain, exruciating pain, ten times worse than crucio. But he was alive. Barely alive, Voldemort fled and did not return for more than a decade._

Meanwhile, Sirius Black calmly strolled towards the Potter place for the Halloween party, not a single worry on his mind. That all changed when his gaze fell on the burning wreck that was once the proud Potter house. He sprinted toward it as if his life depended on it. When he entered, he was met with a sight that would haunt him for years. "No, NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried against the mangled body of James Potter, his best friend. However, he did not see Lily. Perhaps she was still alive. Casting a detect-life spell, he detected one person. A surge of hope hit him like lightning. Rushing upstairs, his eyes took in Lily's stiff corpse. Something shifted in the crib. Sirius, who had already lost hope, turned around. Lying in the crib, a pair of emerald eyes met Sirius's. Sirius gasped. Here was Harry Potter! Sirius gently held Harry in his arms, remembering the will of James and Lily Potter. Sirius Orion Black knew what he had to do. Fleeing the burning ruin, he was about to disapparate to Grimmauld Place when he noticed Hagrid approaching him. "Oy there, where ya takin' Harry?" "I'm taking him home, Hagrid. His parents are dead. Their will clearly states that If they die, I am to become Harry's guardian." Hagrid was not convinced. "Does it? I have direct orders from Dumbledore to deliver the baby to him." Sirius wordlessly summoned the will of the Potters and handed it Hagrid. "There you are. Take that to Dumbledore and explain the situation. He shouldn't worry, I will take good care of Harry." Hagrid made up his mind, "All right, I trust you Sirius. Take care of him." "Oh, and Hagrid!" "Yes?" "Take my bike, I won't be needing it anymore." Hagrid was surprised, "Why thank you. I have to get to Dumbledore, goodbye." Hagrid roared away with the will, heading towards Albus Dumbledore. Sirius disapparated witha loud crack and arrived at Grimmauld Place. "Kreacher! We have a guest! He'll be staying a while..."

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was waiting impatiently for Hagrid to arrive with the child. Harry Potter was the key to everything. Whoever manipulated him first was assured great power. He needed him at the Dursely's, weak and easy to control. He had already convinced Professor McGonagall and no one would question his motives. He was, after all Supreme Mugwump and distinguished holder of an Order of Merlin First Class. Minerva was also growing impatient. "I know you trust Hagrid, but-" She was cut off by a tremendous roar followed by a huge motorcycle descending from the sky. Dumbledore quickly noticed that Hagrid did not have the boy. He feared the worst. "Hagrid, the boy is he... dead?" "No professor, Sirius Black took him." "What!" Albus screamed. "I told you to bring him straight to me!" Hagrid silently handed Dumbledore the will of the Potters. Dumbledore furiously read the paper, thinking to himself,"Once that boy enters Hogwarts, he's mine!"


	2. Growing up in Grimmauld

And so Sirius treated the baby Harry Potter as if he were his own son. He fed him, cared for him, and loved him. Kreacher also prepared many meals and changed numerous diapers, muttering complaints under his breath. He never really approved of Sirius, but was still loyal to him. Sirius kept Harry Potter well away from the wizarding community. If they discovered where Harry Potter lived, the press would have a field day. One peculiar aspect of Harry's appearance was a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. Sirius assumed it was the only mark Harry received when he deflected the killing curse, never suspecting it was in fact a horcrux. When Sirius gazed into those vivid green eyes and unruly jet black hair, he was painfully reminded of his deceased friend. Oh the rage he had felt when he discovered Pettigrew had betrayed them. He had no idea where that filthy rat lurked, but when he found him, he would make him pay. When Harry was old enough to ask questions, they were honestly answered by his godfather. When Harry inquired about his mother and his scar and his mother, Sirius told him the whole story. "It all began with with an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. No one called him that though." "Why not?" Sirius responded, "Well, they were scared of even saying his name. Terrified, more like. Most people referred to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Anyway, about 20 years ago, this dark wizard started gathering followers. Death Eaters, they were called. My own brother, Regulus, became one. Those were dark times, Harry. Every day there were dozens of wizards and muggles slaughtered." "Muggles?" Harry asked. "Non-wizarding folk. So, this Voldemort went after you, Harry." "Me? Why?" "That's the question! He killed your parents, and tried to kill you, but his curse rebounded and hit him instead. No one has seen or heard him for more than 7 years. You are the one who vanquished him, and no one knows how. After that, I found you in your home, still alive. Since I am your godfather, I took you in as my own." Harry sat back, his head spinning. It's not every day you are informed that your parents were brutally murdered by a dark lord. He loved Sirius, but also missed his parents keenly. "You'll be starting school in a few years, so I'll need to teach you more about our society." Sirius taught his godson about the wizarding world. He informed him of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and of magic itself. He also imparted his knowledge of purebloods, halfbloods, and muggleborns. "Most purebloods are rich, arrogant arse holes, but there are some exceptions, such as the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. Many wizards consider the muggle-borns as dirt, not fit to wield magic. They even have a name for them, mud-bloods. Never, under any circumstances, should you use this insult. It is a despicable profanity, and if I find out you are using it, I'll give you a good beating." Harry could see that his godfather was dead serious, so he nodded. And when Hogwarts was finally approaching, Harry was well versed in the customs of the wizarding world. He was a kind, respectful lad. He was also quite fit and healthy after a decade of Kreacher's scrumptious meals. The day finally came when he received the letter from Hogwarts.

Mr. Harry Potter  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Islington, London

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books equipment. Term  
begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall,_ Deputy Headmistress

Harry's birthday had already been celebrated today (He had recieved a nimbus 2000 from Sirius and a delicious cake in the shape of a lightning bolt from Kreacher) and was very excited about going to Hogwarts. Although was a kind father, Harry desired contact with other people. Sirius informed him that sometime in August they would go get the supplies. Harry couldn't wait for school to begin.

Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines. Once Harry was at Hogwarts, he would be morphed into his Horcrux-destroying tool. The boy not being at the Dursleys was quite a setback, but he was confident that Harry could still be subtly manipulated. Once Harry killed himself to destroy the last Horcrux, he, Dumbledore wold step in and save the day. The wizarding world would soon forget the-boy-who-died and Albus Dumbledore would again reign supreme...

**A/N: Please Review. And on a side note, who should Harry's best friend be? Hermione is obviously his eventual girlfriend, but I need another bloke to be his BFF. Please offer suggestions.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express Leaves

Harry woke up with a jolt of excitement. Today was the day! It was September 1, and Harry was beginning Hogwarts today! As Harry started packing his things, he remembered his trip to Ollivander's for his wand. **Flashback**

As Harry entered the wand-makers shop he felt strangely excited, here he would obtain his wand. Sirius had let Harry try some basic spells with his wand, but now he would get his own magic-making tool! Suddenly he heard a quiet voice, "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." "Hello," said Harry awkwardly. "I thought you would be coming here soon. You have your mother's eyes, you know. I remember when she came here, and when your father came here. I was devastated to hear of their loss." Ollivander noticed Sirius, "Ah, Lord Black. I remember your wand as well. 10 inches long, flexible, Beech wood and Unicorn heart string. Quite good for transfiguration. Well now, we must get Mr. Potter a wand. Come, follow me." Ollivander gave Harry what must have been dozens of wands, Harry holding each one for less than a second before Ollivander quickly took it away. Finally Ollivander selected a wand, observing it for quite a while. "I wonder... Here- holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand, expecting Ollivander to take it away, and waved it. A stream of blue and green fireworks burst out filling the room with vibrant colors. Sirius clapped and looked immensely proud of his godson. Ollivander simply sat there, looking thoughtful. "Strange..." he muttered. "What's strange, sir?" "Well, the phoenix whose tail feather gave you that wand gave another feather. And the wand he gave it to... it gave you that scar." Ollivander stated, pointing at Harry's scar. Both Sirius and Harry were quite surprised about this revelation, and Harry was still wondering about this when they apparated home. **Flashback Ends**

Harry and his godfather apparated a short distance away from Platform 9 and 3/4 and strolled toward it. "So, Harry, ready for your first day of school?" "I don't know," Harry replied, worry creased on his face. "I'm excited, but worried that everyone will expect too much from me. After all, I'm the famous Harry Potter who survived the killing curse." Sirius chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." As they talked, they approached the the barrier to the to platform nine and three quarters. Harry was already told by Sirius what to expect, so he eagerly rushed through the barrier with Sirius by his side. He opened his and gasped. A crimson locomotive loomed in front of him, people poking their heads out of its windows and waving to their parents. "Well, this is it," Sirius told his stunned godson. "Remember to send letters, and cause as much trouble as you possibly can. I'll see you for Christmas!" "Goodbye, Sirius!" Harry replied. Harry passed through hordes of people and made his way onto the train, struggling to lift his trunk on the train. "Need help with that?" He was asked by a round-faced boy with brown hair. "Sure," responded Harry. Together they manged to lift both of their trunks into the compartment. They decided to sit next to each other and swap stories. "So what's your name?" Harry asked Neville. "Name's Neville Longbottom." "I don't need to ask yours, I can see your scar Harry Potter." Harry smiled, "The whole wizarding world probably knows my face!" "Do you remember anything about- you know?" Neville asked tentatively. "No," Harry responded, "Just a flash of green light." Neville nodded, staring at Harry's lightning scar. "So, Sirius Black adopted you? I saw him talking to you," Neville inquired. "I think I'm related to him. Most pure bloods are related to each other." "Yes, he adopted me the day my parents died. I love him so much. He really is quite a good father." "My grandmother looks after me. She can be pretty strict, but she lightened up after I performed accidental magic. She thought I was a squib, you see." Harry, who knew what a squib was, chose not to say anything as he looked at his embarrassed friend. "She even got me my own owl, Kendriss." Harry had also received an owl, his snow-white Hedwig. And so the boys told each other numerous stories of their pasts and did not even notice someone walking into their compartment. "Excuse me, but the train will arrive, so I suggest you 2 change," A girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth said bossily. "And your name is?" Harry asked politely. "Hermione Granger. I can already see that you are Harry Potter. Who is your friend there?" "Neville Longbottom," Neville replied, shocked at being called someones friend. "Well, I guess I'll see you inside," Hermione called back to the boys as she exited the compartment and went to change. The boys followed suit and quickly changed into their robes. The train decelerated and shuddered to a halt at the platform. Suddenly a voice rang out in the murky gloom, "Firs years this way! Follow me!" Harry looked at the enormous man and realized this was the Hagrid that Sirius told him about. The first years entered their boats and sped across the moonlit lake. Once the proud, sprawling castle came into view, everyone collectively gasped. They eventually arrived and entered the castle and the doors swung upon, revealing a tall, black haired woman with a stern face...

A/N: Please Review, hoped you liked it


	4. Hogwarts at Last

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. She explained the concept of their sorting and their houses, as well as gaining and losing points.

Harry was feeling slightly apprehensive. Sirius of course told him that he was the only member of the Black family to be sorted in Gryffindor, ever. Harry was worried that

he would not be sorted into Gryffindor. "Well," Harry thought, "As long as it's not Slytherin." Neville was thinking similarly. None of his family had ever been sorted into

Slytherin, and he didn't want to break that tradition. Mcgonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and all of the students gasped simultaneously. The Great Hall was

massive, and there were hundreds of students at 4 long tables. But it was the ceiling that got everyone excited. The ceiling seemed to be a perfect replica of the night

sky, complete with dazzling stars and shimmering constellations. Meanwhile, the Sorting Hat was ready. Professor Mcgonagall stood next to it with a long roll of

parchment. She started calling names, and the person would come up to the battered old hat and get sorted. Sometimes, the Hat seemed to take forever. However, for

Draco Malfoy, The Hat barely seemed to touch his head before he was sorted into Slytherin. Hermione and Neville were already sorted into Gryffindor and were waiting for

Harry. Finally, his moment came. "**HARRY POTTER!"**Mcgonagall stated. The entire Hall fell deathly silent as they eagerly waited for the outcome. The Sorting Hat was

placed on Harry's head and he thought, "Put me in Gryffindor and it's all good." "Very well," the Hat grudgingly accepted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Great Hall burst into a wild

frenzy oh cheering, whistling, and applause, mostly from the Gryffindor table and the Weasley twins. As Harry sat down he was overjoyed. Here he was, in his parents'

House. The rest of the Sorting progressed quickly and Dumbledore made a quick welcoming speech which included staying away from the 3rd floor corridor. Then food

appeared, and everyone was busy. Harry chatted with Neville and Hermione about their teachers. He knew for sure Snape would be a pain in the ass. Sirius had much to

say about him, usually beginning and ending with "That slimy, greasy haired git." Hermione told Harry not to judge his teachers before he even met them. "Hermione,

believe me, I've heard enough about Snape to last me a lifetime. And Quirell, well... I feel uneasy just looking at him. All the other kids say he's a joke." Hermione

responded, "Well, we'll see, won't we?" "I suppose so..." Neville was also quite nervous about Snape from some of the things the older students told him. "The only

subject I'm decent at is Herbology. I hope they go easy on us in first year..." The delicious feast was quickly devoured and the sleepy students were herded back to their

dormitories. Harry collapsed in his bed, thinking about today's exciting events. He had met 2 possible friends, arrived at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Gryffindor. As he

fell asleep, he couldn't wait for another day in this spectacular school.

**A/N: Some people wanted the chapters less clumped, so here you are. Sorry if the chapter is a little short, I wanted the sorting to be one chapter by itself. Please Review!**


	5. The First Day

As Harry awoke, he was eager for a new day in this amazing building. He quickly dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Hermione and Neville. He was greeted with the usual whispers and curious glances from most of the other students as he ate.

"Don't worry, they'll get used to you." Hermione noticed Harry's unease.

"I sure hope so." Harry stated glumly.

Their first class was potions, so they attempted to find the class in the huge castle. After several minutes of wandering around, they found an older student and asked him for directions. He led them to the class and said, "Good luck. You'll need it for being late to Snape."

Harry, Neville, and Hermione quickly walked into the potions and sat down at the nearest table.

Snape quickly looked up and smirked "3 points from Gryffindor for lateness. I expected better from the Boy-Who-Lived. Apparently fame isn't everything, and growing up with Sirius Black probably hasn't helped."

Hermione was outraged! 10 other Slytherins had walked in late as well; Snape hadn't lifted a finger against them!

Neville was nervously looking at Snape, thinking to himself, "Harry was right about this guy..."

Meanwhile, Harry simply smiled. "My godfather raised me perfectly fine, and he also told me a few stories about a certain professor in this school... He also told me to contact him if that professor ever was exceedingly unfair to me."

Snape, taken aback, realized that this kid was not to be messed with. At least, not directly. Snape would have to be careful or else Sirius Black would come knocking on his door. "Lord Black has no authority in this school and I will teach how I want to. Speaking of teaching, I think it is about time to begin the lesson."

Harry was confident that the Potions Master would not give him too much trouble. If he did, Harry would carry out his threat.

Professor Snape gave them a potion to create and wrote the instructions (magically) on the blackboard. The rest of the class proceeded rather smoothly until Neville's cauldron exploded.

Snape seized an opportunity to yell at someone, "Fool! Did you add the salamander tail before heating the cauldron?!" Shakily, Neville nodded.

"One point from Gryffindor for not following instructions." Snape waved his wand and a new cauldron appeared. Make sure it does not happen again!"

Snape was rather surprised at some of the potions the First-Years had created. Potter's and Granger's were practically flawless, while the rest of the class (Even Neville) had made mediocre brews. "He must have Lily's talent." Severus thought sadly.

Their next class was charms. Once again, Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat close to close to each other.

Their teacher introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. He was a diminutive man with long, wispy hair. He explained the history, concepts, and applications of Charms, explaining that it was the most widely used branch of magic. Harry and Hermione fervently took notes, encouraging Neville to do so as well.

Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley was sitting in the back, playing hangman with Seamus Finnigan. "2 points from Gryffindor, and . I suggest you take a page from Harry and Neville's book. Ron scowled and started taking notes.

"Taking notes on the first day!" he muttered to Seamus. Seamus shook his head in disbelief.

The bell rang and they walked to the Greenhouse, where they would learn Herbology from Professor Sprout. She was a plump, cheerful lady and the class mostly liked. Neville seemed to pay particular attention, diligently scribbling notes.

It was finally lunchtime. The students ate a scrumptious meal of roast turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy. Harry was thinking that the only class he wouldn't like was Potions. That was before he had History of Magic.

As the students entered the class, they were quite surprised to see a ghost floating on a chair. He introduced himself as Professor Binns, their History of Magic teacher. He had been teaching the curriculum for over 200 years. When he started talking, it was very hard to pay attention.

He had a flat, droning voice that made you forget what he said immediately after he said it. Even Harry and Hermione had trouble paying attention, while Neville dozed off in the first 15 minutes. Ron and Seamus were enjoying a game of exploding snap, uninterrupted for the whole class. The bell rang and dismissed the drowsy class.

And now they entered a class containing a small cat with dark outlines circling its eyes. Ron smirked and stated, "Where's the teacher? Are we going to be taught by a cat?!" Seamus let out a snort of laughter. "I think not, ." The cat had transformed into Professor McGonagall who now giving Ron a disapproving look.

Transfiguration was one of the more difficult classes. It turned out that turning into a cat was harder then it looked. Harry, who of course knew that Sirius was an illegal Animagus, smiled.

McGonagall gave them their assignment: turning a match into a needle. At the end of class, the only ones were able to turn it into a needle were Harry and Hermione. McGonagall gave them a rare smile and awarded Gryffindor 10 points. Neville had at least managed to make his match sharp, while Seamus's had burst into flame.

And finally it was time for their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Almost everyone was looking forward to this class, but it was somewhat of an anticlimax. Professor Quirrell turned out to be a nervous, stuttering wreck. When questions were asked about his turban, he quickly changed the subject.

Harry felt mistrustful of Quirrell and felt tense in his class. His scar also stung a little in DADA. When Hermione asked what was wrong, he said,"Nothing,"and avoided her worried glance.

Ron and most of the other students thought his class was a joke, and did not take it seriously.

At last it was dinner. Harry once more enjoyed an amazing assortment of delicious foods, thinking what an amazing place Hogwarts was.

After dinner, they were brought to their common rooms and went to sleep. Harry had mixed feelings about Hogwarts. He liked most of the classes, but potions, History of Magic, and DADA would be annoying. He also felt and innate dislike of Professor Quirrell. There was just something about him...


	6. The Flying Lesson

Harry strolled across the green grass with a happy expression on his face, while Neville and Hermione wore worried looks.

"There's nothing to worry about, flying is easy, you'll see!" Harry attempted to cheer up his friends.

Neville and Hermione struggled to smile at their best friend. Hermione may have been the smartest witch in her year, but she had a deep fear of heights. Neville also suffered from acrophobia ever since he fell out of the attic window.

Harry was a different story altogether. Ever since Sirius let him try flying a broom when he was little, Harry loved flying. The exhilaration of speeding as fast as you could! Harry hoped to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker in his second year, since first years were not allowed to play Quidditch.

As they approached the field where they would be having their flying lesson they saw Ron and Seamus. They had clearly established themselves as lazy, incompetent fools.

Harry sighed as he looked at them. He had been told by Sirius that the Weasley's were a good family, but the youngest son clearly was a lazy bum. He was most unlike the other Weasleys he had met. Percy and the twins actually did their HW and got good grades, even if the twins got into trouble occasionally.

Meanwhile, their lesson had started.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch had lined them up and gave each person a broom. She then told them to put their broom on the ground and say up.

Most of the class was having difficulty with this task. Harry and Draco's brooms immediately came to their outstretched fingers when they said, "up!" Ron's broom hit his head with a loud crack, causing Harry to smile slightly. Hermione's broom refused to budge from the ground and she thought, "Well, Quidditch is definitely not for me."

Eventually, everyone had got their brooms and were awaiting orders from Madam Hooch. "Now, I want you to mount your brooms. Do it slowly, and stay in place. Don't go flying around anywhere yet-" She was cut off by a sudden yell from Neville. His broom began floating with him on it, and it now was soaring in the sky with Neville hanging on for dear life.

Harry saw his friend in trouble and reacted immediately. He swung his legs around the broom and took off after Neville.

Oh, the joy he felt when he was flying! He could do this all day- He was brought back to reality by Madam Hooch screaming into the air, "Both of you get down this instant!"

Harry ignored her and looked at Neville. His broom was bucking, attempting to throw him off- and it succeeded. Down, down Neville fell, expecting to feel the cold, hard ground. Instead he he found himself in Harry's arms, safely gliding down. Harry had seen Neville fall and executed an amazing dive, managing to catch Neville just before he hit the ground!

As he he landed next to his fellow students, they burst into applause at his daring and bravery. Madam Hooch was stunned! "Potter that was a superb dive, which also managed to save a student. 50 points to Gryffindor."

Harry's cheeks were tinged with crimson. "Just trying to help a friend," he muttered.

Draco Malfoy scowled. This Potter kid was pretty decent on the broom. He could be a challenge against Slytherin.

Neville had repeatedly thanked Harry and most of the class was duly impressed with his flying skills. Ron however, was annoyed, "The Chosen One can do everything of course," he said darkly.

Madam Hooch had called over Professor McGonagall and explained the situation to her. McGonagall was impressed and stunned at the young boy's abilities. She then made a decision. "Gryffindor could use a new seeker," she thought.

The Head of Gryffindor called over Harry and decided to get straight to the point. "Harry, it is clear you have quite a bit of talent on the broom, no doubt inherited from your father. Would you like to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Harry was shocked. This was way beyond his wildest expectations! Harry quickly responded, "I'd love to!" Professor McGonagall called over Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He was delighted to hear that he had a new, excellent seeker. He explained to Harry when the practices were and how to play. (Even though Harry already knew) He also added, "Oh, and you'll also need a broom."

"All right," Harry responded. This was the best day of his life! He would have to write to Sirius for a broom.

Neville and Hermione were quite surprised when he told them he was now part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The rest of the day progressed fairly normally and Harry composed a letter to Sirius explaining the day's events and asking for a broom.

The twins were delighted to have Harry on their team. They introduced themselves as the beaters. "I do hope we win this year, Gryffindor hasn't won the Quidditch cup in years!" Fred said.

Harry was delighted at this day; Hogwarts truly was an amazing place...


	7. An Eventful Halloween

Harry walked back from Quidditch practice, battered and muddy. The match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was rapidly approaching, and Wood wanted his team well trained. Harry felt exhausted, and was walking past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when he heard an odd noise.

"It musssst be done tonight. When they are distracted by the troll, ssssneak into the 3rd floor corridor and examine their defencesssss."

It was a voice unlike any other. A hissing, slithery voice that made Harry's heart beat rapidly with foreboding and terror. His scar suddenly pricked painfully and Harry peeked into the classroom to see the culprit.

"Yes master. I will release the troll immediately." It was Quirrell!Harry always suspected there was something strange about him. But where was the other man, that other voice he heard? Harry looked around and could not see another person.

Suddenly, Quirrell turned around and Harry finally realized what he was hiding behind his turban. It was a face. A grey, contorted, evil face with red slits of hatred for eyes. Harry came to the conclusion that this was Lord Voldemort.

But had he come to Hogwarts just to kill Harry? Voldemort mentioned the 3rd floor corridor! Perhaps there was something there that Voldemort desired.

Meanwhile, Harry had heard enough. He decided to get Hermione and Neville and report this straight to the Headmaster.

Little did Harry know that Albus Dumbledore was a cunning and manipulative thief. He had tried to give Harry to the Dursleys where he wanted Harry weak and complacent. He had also been making secret withdrawals from the Potter vault to a "scholarship program." He was clever enough to fool the goblins for years.

Harry quickly went to find Hermione and Neville. They were in the common room, peacefully reading.

"Come with me. We've got no time to lose!" Harry gathered his friends and explained the situation to them. They were skeptical at first but eventually believed him. They were true friends.

They finally reached the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The gargoyle asked them.

"We need to see Dumbledore, it's of vital importance!" Harry had no time to lose.

"Doesn't sound like the password, but I'll let you in." The gargoyle reluctantly opened up to let them in.

Dumbledore's office was an amazing place. There were dozens of odd instruments, a rather large red bird, and The Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore looked up at the unexpected visitors. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly told the Headmaster what had occurred.

To say Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement. "This must be a mistake! I would definitely know if Voldemort was in Hogwarts." He thought to himself.

He decided to play it safe, "Very well, let's go visit Professor Quirrell."

They slowly walked to the DADA classroom. Harry was excited, Hermione and Neville were nervous and the Headmaster seemed quite calm. Inside his thoughts were swirling.

If the parents discovered their children were being taught by Lord Voldemort his reputation could be severely damaged. He sincerely hoped for his sake that it was all a giant misunderstanding.

They finally reached the classroom. Dumbledore confidently strode in, only to discover an empty classroom. Everyone was wondering, "Where is he?"

Suddenly McGonagall burst in and immediately noticed Dumbledore.

"Where have you been?We just took down a troll in the dungeon! The staff was wondering where you were." McGonagall pointedly stared at him.

"Never mind that, Minerva, have you seen Quirrell?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Why, now that I think about it, no. He was not with us." Dumbledore realized that Harry was right. "But where was-" he thought.

His pondering was cut off by Quirrell himself. He looked shaken and had a large gash on his right leg. "You were looking for me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore composed himself and said, "Some startling discoveries have come to me and I wish to find out the truth in them."

Harry interrupted, "Where did you get that wound, professor?"

Quirrell could not form a sentence properly, "w-well, I, I ummm..." He trailed off. Suddenly he looked up with a malicious glint in his eyes, as if he had received instructions from someone.

"You cannot kill me, I am invincible!" he roared, and fired a curse at Harry. He was pushed out of the way by McGonagall who engaged him herself. Dumbledore joined in, and Harry soon leapt back into the action.

"Stay back, Harry!" Mcgonagall screamed.

Quirrell, seeing the weak link, lunged at Harry. The moment he touched Harry, he drew his hands back as if he had been burned.

"My hands! What is this magic!?" Quirell yelled. Harry, seeing his advantage put his hands in Quirrell's face. It wasn't pretty. There wasn't much left of Quirrell. A whire mist seeped out of him and quickly fled the school. Harry assumed it was Voldemort.

"What was that magic?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"I have no idea, Professor." Harry responded. Dumbledore, wishing to keep Harry in the dark, did not say anything.

Hermione let out a long breath and said, "Well, that was an eventful Halloween!"

Neville chuckled while Harry said, "It certainly was!"


End file.
